The Butterfly Brooch
by SoundlessWorld
Summary: The life of Miyako Gotokuji through by a grandmother's eyes. And the tale of the golden butterfly brooch.


**Yes, another one. I'm on a roll. Really, I should be doing my homework, with the semester finals less than three weeks away. O.O**

**Oh whatever. I have enough time to study. I hope?**

**Read and review!**

**.0.0.0**

When her granddaughter, Miyako Gotokuji was just born, her son and his wife were overjoyed to have a child after so many times trying. They did not mind that it was a girl not a boy, they would love their daughter no matter what. Kiyoko Gotokuji smiled when she first held her first and only grandchild, who stared curiously at her with wide sky-blue eyes, the baby had her late grandfather's kind blue eyes.

Kiyoko breathed a laugh when her granddaughter took an interest to her golden butterfly brooch she had on her knit-camisole. Her granddaughter cooed as she tried to reach for the brooch. The baby in her arm then began to yawn and dozed off. Kiyoko smiled gently before handing her daughter to its mother.

When her granddaughter who was little and beautiful, just had turned one year old, she received a grand party in her honor.

She smiled softly when she saw her granddaughter sharing her newly received stuffed animal who she named it 'Octi' with a small brunet-haired boy. Kiyoko had a feeling that she would be great making friends, but she was wondered whether of the influence would affect her innocent nature greatly.

She sighed in realization that it wouldn't be for many years to come when her true nature would blossom. But still she couldn't help to be worried. She fingered the butterfly brooch that had been in her family for generations and prayed that her granddaughter would be able to do great thing for the city and be able to make life-long as well loyal friends.

When her sweet and innocent granddaughter Miyako was three, Kiyoko's son and daughter-in-law died in an unexpected car crash. Refusing to be separated from the last member of her family she had left, she then took her granddaughter under her care.

For years to come, she and her granddaughter would go to the decreased couple's graves and place a bouquet of flowers, and pray that they were enjoying their time in heaven.

When her growing granddaughter, but still little Miyako was attending her first day as a kindergarten. Kiyoko smiled worryingly about her granddaughter's safety as Miyako walked into her classroom.

She only hoped that her son and his wife was watching over Miyako.

When her precious and only granddaughter attended her seventh grade year, Kiyoko could notice that Miyako would often come home looking happier than ever. It wasn't for a month when she found out when her granddaughter had brought her friends over to help her to clean the house.

The trio of friends was complete opposite from each other, but they fit each other like a puzzle. At first Kiyoko was worried but as she took the time to look closer she noticed that Momoko with the sugar and boy obsession, was kind and supportive. While Kaoru was the tom-boy type, never the one to wear dresses as it seemed, was strong and determined, and would help out in need.

Kiyoko smiled as one of her deepest wishes was granted, for her granddaughter to have such wonderful friends.

When her little and sweet Miyako was now nearing the age of sixteen, but she was still a baby to her eyes. Miyako and her best friends would occasionally have a slumber party at the Gotokuji residence.

One time, Kiyoko would admitted that she had eavesdropped once into their conversation, they were asking about Miyako's boyfriend. Kiyoko had almost dropped the bowl she was holding and blinked. She would have to ask her granddaughter about her boyfriend some time later.

But her heart pained slightly when she realized that Miyako was now almost the age of true independence where she would live on her own.

When her graceful and kind granddaughter was about to get married with her longtime boyfriend. Kiyoko gave her the golden butterfly brooch to her only grandchild as a good luck charm and calmed her granddaughter's wedding jitters.

Miyako smiled joyfully and thanked her with a hug.

When her beautiful and loved granddaughter was nearing her thirties and already had children of her own, five year old boy Gyou and two year old girl Raina. Kiyoko had passed away of old age, holding on her granddaughter's hand as she took one last sight of her sweet and precious granddaughter who was wearing the golden butterfly brooch on her chest before she entered the gates of heaven where she saw her husband once again.

**.0.0.0**

**Review?**


End file.
